Through their eyes
by Spooky-Cider
Summary: The story of Chicken Little through his friend's and family's eyes. What's really going on through their minds during the situation.
1. A father's view

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicken Little or any other related characters. They are all property of Disney. This is just a fan story!

Chapter 1. A Father's view

All was calm and peaceful that morning. I had just made my way over to the bank to deposit some money. Mayor Lurkey was especially happy on this day because a golden statue of him was recently built in front of his office building.

My son was waiting patiently for me under the town's old oak tree enjoying the glorious weather. He looked pretty relaxed, almost asleep. Despite his size, he was quite a healthy kid, which was a great relief to me.

Ever since his mother passed away, he's been very quiet. He must feel lonely; I knew almost nothing about kids except for the fact that you gotta take care of them. I never really showed too much affection for him ever since she died. Or at all in his life.

As I was busy talking to the rabbit at the information desk, I heard loud gongs coming from outside. Everyone froze and the only voice that was heard was my son's. It seemed he was yelling something. I stared at the oak tree, he wasn't there. Instead he was at the top of the bell tower, pulling on the bell's rope with all his might.

"Everybody run! Duck for cover! Emergency! Run for your lives! Mayday! Code red!" was what he seemed to be shouting. The town suddenly went frantic and ran around screaming. I, of course, had no idea what was going on.

A firefighter in a fire truck had just pulled up to the school. He yelled up to my son, "Chicken Little, what is it? What's going on!"

My son responded, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

With the town nearly in ruins, the towns folk realized how crazy and ridiculous he was acting. "Are you crazy?" someone shouted.

My son rushed down to where everyone stood and guided them over to the oak tree he was relaxing at. "It happened over here! At the old oak tree! There's a piece of the sky somewhere around here and it looked like that!" he exclaimed while pointing to a stop sign.

"It looks like a stop sign?" a dog asked.

"Yes! Except it was blue and it had a cloud on it and it hit me on the head!" my son told, but suddenly something small plopped down from the oak tree and hit my son on the head.

I picked it up and tried to sound like I knew exactly what was happening, "Son, is this what hit you?" I asked.

My son took one look at me and instantly denied it, "No dad, it was definitely a piece of the sky,"

I ignored him and quickly stated the misunderstanding to the town. Everyone gave me an angry look and stomped off. Except for the press, who gathered around my son with microphones and video cameras.

Due to being enclosed by so many people, and the constant questions being asked, my son started stumbling over his words. The crowd was puzzled by his gibberish and recorded the moment on camera.

Ever since that day, my son Chicken Little, was known as the crazy little chicken who thought that the sky was falling. They had even created a movie and collectible merchandise because of it.

My son and I were both deeply humiliated.


	2. Abby's thoughts

Chapter 2. Abby's thoughts

The bell had just rang for first period. Mr. Woolensworth, our Mutton class teacher had just walked in.

I looked over to my two friends, Runt and Fish who sat quietly in their seats. Everything was pretty much okay, except for the fact that my best friend Chicken Little hadn't showed up yet.

Oh, Chicken Little was the cutest guy. He was just so smart and funny, resourceful, inventive, but most of all cute. I just want him to take me in his arms and…eh-heh-heh where was I.

Anyway, Chicken Little had missed the bus yet again. Of course to make matters worse, Foxy Loxy, had pointed out to the teacher that Chicken Little was tardy. She also poked fun at my friends and I by calling Runt a loser and me an ugly duckling.

I just cope with being called that. But deep down, it really hurts. During class, I gave several looks to Fish and Runt indicating that I was wondering where Chicken Little was. They only shrugged or gave a frown.

After a long boring mutton class session, we had finally gotten to second period which was gym. We unfortunately were playing dodge ball, it was just about Foxy's favorite gym sport.

Chicken Little eventually arrived but without any "real" pants. Instead he was wearing origami pants that he had made out of his math homework.

As we were talking and avoiding balls, I accidentally expressed some of my emotions for Chicken Little. Luckily, I changed the subject so he quickly forgot. I took out one of my Teen duck magazines and put it up to his face, explaining to him that what he needs is closure.

Closure, it's a way of talking things out and dealing with problems. I knew that this was just what he needed to settle things out with his father. Who was still humiliated about the whole sky is falling thing.

Chicken Little looked as though he needed a hug. Always so sad, always trying to prove himself to his dad. Worst part was, his dad never supported him. They NEEDED closure! I did all I could to comfort and help him. He just never really thought my ideas would work.

Fish, in his fun-loving fashion, piled up my magazines and started acting pretty immature. As I was wisely proving a most correctly stated point, I was knocked straight-down on the floor by a dodge ball. It had been thrown by Foxy of course.

But Chicken Little, bravely stood up for me by threatening Foxy and telling her to back-off. What a man…eh! Well, Foxy didn't feel the slightest bit threatened by his attempt and got Goosey Loosey to snag him by the comb, shake him, then launch him smack against the window.

As he was sliding down, Runt, Fish, and I took charge. We had nearly saved him but were stopped by Goosey. I hate Goosey and Foxy. Always picking on us and especially Chicken Little.

Then a loud alarm was set off and water started to sprinkle rapidly upon us. Chicken Little had pulled the fire alarm. Not on purpose, he had nothing to grab onto to prevent him from falling besides the fire alarm's handle.

I had no other choice but to run.


	3. Runt's point

Chapter 3. Runt's point

Chicken Little looked so sad after his Dad came to pick him up. I hope he didn't see Abby, Fish, and I spying on him while he was sitting in the lobby.

He was staring at the trophy cabinet for a while and smiled brightly. Eh…I hope he didn't see us…

After Mr. Cluck and Chicken left, we all started to head for home. It was a good thing I packed some pretzels because I would have practically starved on the way.

Once I had gotten to my doorstep, I noticed that the sky was glowing in these little hexagon patterns. I freaked out and ran inside.

The next day, Chicken Little told us all that he was signing up for baseball. We had to help him train though. But I got a good deal out of it all.

I got good exercise, free doughnuts, and a chance to catch up on my Streisand collection. And then finally, that day came! The big game, Acorns v.s. Taters.

Abby and I were managing the scoreboard and the Acorns weren't doing too hot. I couldn't bare to watch.

But…on the third swing…HE ACTUALLY HIT IT! But he started off running the wrong way, Abby nearly tore my face off she was so nervous.

But in the end he won and I swore I almost wet my pants when they through that cow at him. So to celebrate his victory, Fish and I went over to Abby's house and we had a Karaoke party.

My singing has really improved or so Fish tells me. But anyway, the phone started ringing. It was Chicken Little telling us that a piece of the sky hit him on the head again but this time he had actual proof.

Abby made me drive to Chicken Little's house. Again, she made me DRIVE! We hit a couple of hedges and other cars but managed to get to his house in one piece.

Once we got there, we examined the piece of sky. It was frozen pee! It HAD to be! But as usual, I'm wrong.

Instead, Fish pressed a button on the back of the panel and it started floating. Fish jumped on it and floated away.

Ack! That was so weird! I'll admit it, I'm more of a chicken than CL is. We had to go save him, so we followed the floating glow-stick he around him to the baseball field.

And when we looked into the field, there it was, standing right in the middle was a humongous alien spaceship. AN ALIEN SPACESHIP!

Despite the fact that we might get killed, we went into the ship anyway to save our friend.


	4. Foxy’s jealousy

Chapter 4. Foxy's jealousy

At last! My moment to shine once again came! It was time for the Big Game and I was going to win for my team.

Not only for the MVP trophy or for the eternal glory, but to make that little chicken wish he had never signed up in the first place. Stupid cluck…

Him and his good for nothin' friends, so worthless to the world. Humiliating them really builds up my popularity and my strength. Goosey only does the dirty work but I get the real deal out of it all.

Just seeing the look on Chicken losers face after embarrassing him in front of the whole school or town really makes my day.

All of our other players are injured and there's only one more unharmed player on the bench and it just so happened to be Chicken Little. Stupid, stupid cluck!

He'd lose the game for us for sure unless he took the walk to first. But being the crazy little chicken that he was, swung instead.

After two strikes, Egghead actually got the strength to whack the ball to the out field. He started off the wrong way but turned around once he heard his father telling him to turn around.

I couldn't believe it! That stupid little chicken was actually gonna win instead of me! But he just kept on going. He was running for home!

The whole out-field on his tail, he then slid towards home but the two other fielders threw their other player at him.

It looked like we had lost but…HE WAS SAFE! That little twerp was actually safe! I could barely move I was so surprised.

As the crowd ran out to congratulate him I did all I could to stop them. I mean c'mon, it was just a lucky hit! I could've done way better if I was up to bat.

I swear I'd get my revenge on that feather brained jerk once and for all. No Goosey, no anybody. Just me and my own handy-work.

After everyone left, I went over to the soda machine. Luckily my claws were sharp enough to cut through a few circuits and wires.

Now that I rigged the soda machine, Chicken loser will have no way of getting to class at all. Oh how I love myself. Well anyway, I heard the dweeb and his rat pack coming, so I had to hide.

The pig was trying to buy a soda, figures. All he ever thinks about is food. Of course the machine didn't except the cash, thanks to me.

But they seemed real spooked, so the pig picks up the machine and starts smashing it against the ground! And my plan was going all so perfect too.

But anyway, the soda eventually came out and Micro beak uses it to launch himself to the school bell.

What is he stupid? I mean COME ON! He just cleared out his first false alarm by winning the pennant and now he's gonna start the whole thing over again!

Idiot. So anyway, he rings the bell and the whole town comes running. He was going on about something about aliens.

So he leads the whole town to the baseball field and starts telling everyone about an invisible spaceship in the field. Stupid cluck…

As usual, nobody believed him. Not even his own father. So to make him feel even crummier, I went over to his father and said, "Don't feel bad Mr. Cluck, no one blames you,"

Just seeing the look on that twerp's face made it all worth it in the end.


	5. A mother’s overlook

Chapter 5. A mother's overlook

OOC: Big thanks to The Geeky Brunette for giving me this idea!

IC:

My poor, poor son…my sweet little boy. His life is at its hardest now. Not even my husband believes him. Nobody has given him a chance…

If I were down with him again, I would definitely just hold him close and tell him that it was alright. He's going through too much pain for a boy his age.

Buck, my husband, was staring at a family picture of all of us. But Chicken Little was only about four years old back then. They needed me there, I felt as though I had let them down…

I had to do something to help my son. As he sat on the roof top, he stared at one particularly bright star. He begged it for just a chance, just a chance to prove himself. To earn his father's love.

I had to help him, my one and only son needed me most. I did what no other angel could do without enough loving strength, I made a miracle happen.

The next day, Chicken Little had signed up for his school's baseball team. Everyone doubted his efforts at first but they'd all see what one little wish could do.

After two strikes, I granted his wish and set out the miracle. On the third swing he smacked the ball so hard he fell to the ground. The miracle had just begun…

He ran, at first the wrong way. But with a sudden yelp from his father, he immediately turned around. As he rounded the bases, the entire outfield was gaining on him.

He then sprinted and slid towards home. The fielder with the ball stuck to it's horn was launched for the plate at the same time.

Both of them collided and there was only a huge pile of dirt on top of my son. The base was completely covered. The fielder tagged him with the ball and it looked as though he was out.

But that was when the miracle took place. The umpire dusted off the dirt and uncovered the base. Chicken Little's foot was on it but just barely.

And with that, he had won the pennant, gained his father's pride in him, and become the town hero. It was great and all but the look on his face after his father called him 'Ace' really made me happy.

And as he looked up at the very same star he had wished on, he thanked it. Smiling and feeling so comfortable, loved. My sweet little boy was happy again.

For that star, was me…


End file.
